Naruto: One Piece
by Indra Kusuma
Summary: Setelah Naruto menyegel Kaguya ke dalam dirinya, Perang Dunia Ninja pun berakhir dengan harapan ia akan diakui. Namun yang didapat oleh Naruto malah sebaliknya. Naruto disegel secara paksa oleh Sasuke setelah mendapat persetujuan dari ke-5 Kage, Membuatnya terkekang dan terlupakan di dasar bumi paling dalam. Kurama menawarkan Naruto sesuatu yang akan mengubah hidupnya. OOC! Smart!
1. Tiba di Dunia Lain

Ketemu lagi dengan saya di _fanfic_ baru.

* * *

 _ **Naruto: One Piece**_

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

 **Warning:** Alur akan mengikuti _canon-_ nya

 **Genre:** Adventure, Friendship

 **Summary:** Setelah Naruto menyegel Kaguya ke dalam dirinya, Perang Dunia Ninja pun berakhir dengan harapan ia akan diakui. Namun yang didapat oleh Naruto malah sebaliknya dari yang ia harapkan. Naruto disegel secara paksa oleh Sasuke setelah mendapat persetujuan dari ke-5 Kage, membuatnya terkekang dan terlupakan di dasar bumi paling dalam. Suatu hari, Kurama menawarkan Naruto sesuatu yang akan mengubah hidupnya.

* * *

 _ **[Prolog]**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

" **Tiba di Dunia Lain"**

* * *

Perang Dunia Ninja ke-4 merupakan perang terbesar yang paling bersejarah. Bagaimana tidak? Untuk pertama kalinya ke-5 Desa Ninja terbesar saling bekerja sama untuk mengalahkan organisasi paling ditakuti, Akatsuki.

Perang tersebut menyebabkan banyak korban berjatuhan. Namun dengan semangat dan tekad yang kuat untuk menang akhirnya perang tersebut dimenangkan oleh Aliansi Shinobi dan kedamaian pun tercapai.

Perang itu melahirkan pahlawan baru, yaitu Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi, itu tak semuanya benar ….

* * *

 **2 Tahun Kemudian**

Di dasar bumi paling dalam, terlihat bongkahan batu yang berbentuk bulat raksasa. Di dalamnya ada sebuah ruangan kecil dan sesosok manusia yang dirantai tubuhnya. Manusia itu memiliki rambut berwarna putih dan warna kulit yang pucat. Kedua mata dan jidatnya terpasang kertas segel. Dilihat dari kondisinya, sepertinya ia sudah di sini selama 2 tahun lebih.

Manusia yang terkekang itu adalah … Uzumaki Naruto! sang Pahlawan Dunia yang sebenarnya!

Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang ninja dari desa Konoha, bercita-cita ingin menjadi Hokage agar diakui oleh penduduk Konoha. Hari demi hari ia berjuang untuk sebuah pengakuan, namun akhirnya yang Naruto dapat hanyalah kesengsaraan, kesepian, dan masih banyak lagi.

Saat perang Naruto mengorbankan dirinya untuk menjadi media penyegelan Kaguya karena segel yang diberikan Rikudou Sennin tak cukup untuk menyegel Kaguya secara penuh. Naruto mengorbankan dirinya dengan harapan akan diakui oleh penduduk desa dan seluruh orang yang ada di dunia. Tapi harapan itu ia kubur untuk selama-lamanya.

Setelah menonaktifkan jutsu Mugen Tsukuyomi, seluruh shinobi terkejut dengan perubahan Naruto yang menjadi sama seperti Madara Rikudou. Karena trauma dan ketakutan akan kekuatan yang dahsyat dari Naruto, akhirnya seluruh dunia sepakat untuk menyegel Naruto di dasar bumi paling dalam menggunakan jutsu Chibaku Tensei. Ironisnya lagi, yang menjadi eksekutor adalah sabahatnya sendiri, Uchiha Sasuke yang telah mati-matian Naruto selamatkan dari dunia hitam. Dan pada saat itulah Sasuke mulai dianggap pahlawan dunia oleh banyak orang.

" **Kau tidak apa-apa? Bocah,"** tanya suara serak yang terdengar dalam otak Naruto.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kurama. Terima kasih karena telah mengkhawatirkanku," Naruto tersenyum tipis setelah mengatakan itu.

Kurama adalah nama asli dari Kyuubi. Kyuubi sendiri adalah makhluk abadi yang berupa gumpalan chakra padat berbentuk rubah berekor sembilan dengan ukuran raksasa. Kurama bersemayam dalam diri Naruto sejak Naruto lahir.

Sejujurnya, Kurama sangat iba pada Naruto. kegigihan dan tekad kuatnya membuat Kurama mulai mengakui Naruto sebagai rekan, bahkan teman. Dahulu ia selalu membenci yang namanya manusia. Namun karena Naruto kebencian pada manusia yang Kurama miliki mulai mengecil dan hampir terhapus jika saja kejadian ini tak terjadi. Kejadian yang membuat Kurama semakin membenci manusia kecuali Naruto.

" **Naruto,"** panggil Kurama pelan.

"Hm?"

" **Bagaimana pandanganmu pada 'mereka' setelah kejadian ini?"**

Naruto sudah tahu siapa 'mereka' yang Kurama maksud. "Entahlah, aku sudah tak peduli pada mereka. Membenci mereka pun tak ada gunannya."

Rahang Kurama mengeras, seandainya ia bisa keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini maka Kurama bersumpah untuk menghabisi seluruh manusia di permukaan bumi sampai tak tersisa. Kurama tahu perasasaan Naruto yang sebenarnya. Naruto sangat membenci mereka, namun ia tekan sampai batas teredah karena membenci bukan penyelesaian masalah.

Seandainya Kurama bisa membantu Naruto lebih, ia akan senang hati mengorbankan nyawanya untuk kebahagiaan Naruto. bagaimana pun Naruto adalah amanah dari Rikudou Sennin, penciptanya. Sekaligus Naruto adalah reingkarnasi dari Ootsutsuki Ashura, teman manusia pertamanya.

Selama 2 tahun ini Kurama terus menyalurkan chakra pada kertas segel yang ada pada Naruto untuk melemahkannya. Ia tahu segel yang ditanamkan pada Naruto tidak sebaik segel buatan Namikaze Minato, ayah Naruto.

Dalam konsisi normal, kertas segel yang tertanam di tubuh Naruto akan melemah dengan sendirinya selama kurun waktu 5 tahun. Kurama tahu itu dan yang pastinya si bangsat Uchiha akan kemari untuk memperkuat segelnya. Kurama hanya berusaha untuk mempercepat pelemahan segel sebelum Uchiha bangsat itu kemari.

" **Naruto, kau tahu'kan tentang jutsu perpindahan dimensi yang dimiliki Kaguya?"** tanya Kurama.

"Ya, aku tahu. Memangnya ada apa?"

" **Karena kau telah menyegel Kaguya dalam dirimu maka otomatis kau dapat melakukan jutsu perpindahan dimensi. Namun, ada tingkatan yang lebih dari sekedar berpindah dimensi,"**

"Apa itu?" Naruto penasaran oleh perkataan Kurama.

" **Jutsu untuk berpindah dunia! Tapi jutsu itu harus menggunakan chakra yang sangat besar dan resikonya juga tak kalah besar. Selama 2 tahun ini aku berusaha untuk melemahkan segel yang ada dalam tubuhmu. Dan sekarang kau akan mampu untuk menghancurkannya."**

"Jutsu untuk berpindah dunia ya…," gumam Naruto. "Oh iya, aku baru ingat tentang Kaguya. Apa kau satu dimensi dengan Kaguya?"

" **Tidak! Kaguya tersegel jauh lebih dalam dibandingkan aku."**

"Oh begitu, jadi kalian tidak bisa bertemu satu sama lain bahkan sama-sama tersegel dalam diriku?"

" **Ya. Kembali ke topik utama tentang perpindahan dunia. Bagaimana? Apa kau mau? Ini semua demi kebaikan dirimu,"**

Naruto berpikir tentang penawaran Kurama. Jika ia berhasil berpindah dunia, otomatis penderitaan yang ia alami akan hilang. Sudah 2 tahun lebih Naruto tak melihat cahaya dan itu sangat menyakitkan.

Naruto terus berpikir sampai akhirnya…, "Baiklah aku setuju! Aku tak mau mengalami penderitaan ini lebih lama lagi! Mohon bantuannya Kurama," kata Naruto lancang.

Kurama tersenyum, **"Pilihan yang tepat Naruto. Aku akan menghancurkan segelnya. Selanjutnya kau persiapkan seluruh chakramu. Aku akan memberi tahumu segel tangan untuk melakukan jutsu perpindahan dunia!"**

"Yosh! Aku mengerti!"

" **Bersiaplah Naruto!"** setelah ucapannya, dengan chakra penuh Kurama menghancurkan seluruh segel yang tertanam dalam tubuh Naruto sekaligus seluruh rantai yang mengekangnya.

Perlahan-lahan Naruto membuka kedua matanya yang berwarna lavender, itu Byakugan!

Gelap.

Bahkan setelah membuka mata yang Naruto lihat hanyalah kegelapan.

Di dahi Naruto, pelahan-lahan sebuah mata terbuka.

" **Naruto! pusatkan seluruh chakramu ke mata Rinnegan itu, aku juga akan mentransfer seluruh chakra miliku agar dapat menggunakan jutsu perpindahan dunia."**

"Aku mengerti," Naruto lalu berkonsentrasi memusatkan seluruh chakranya ke mata ketiganya.

" **Selanjutnya, ikuti intruksiku!"**

Kurama lalu memberi tahu segel tangan untuk melakukan jutsu itu. Segel tangan yang digunakan sangat banyak dan rumit. Tapi 5 menit kemudian segel tangan untuk melakukan jutsunya sudah sempurna, tinggal sentuhan terakhir.

 **Kinjutsu: Shin Sekai**

Itulah namanya. Perlahan-lahan tubuh Naruto bersinar sangat terang dan lenyap sesaat kemudian, meninggalkan kegelapan yang menyelimutinya selama 2 tahun.

' **Naruto, maafkan aku karena tidak bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Aku telah menyerahkan seluruh chakraku untuk justu ini. Kini saatnya aku mati, semoga kau menemukan kebahagiaan di sana, Naruto.'** Batin Kurama sekaligus perkataan terakhirnya.

* * *

 **Dunia Lain**

Naruto terbangun di tengah hutan dengan keadaan kepala terasa pusing. Pakaiannya compang-camping.

"Ughh … di mana aku?" gumam Naruto sambil mengedarkan pandangan.

Naruto merasakan tubuhnya seperti sedang dibakar, terasa panas sekali. Mungkin ini salah satu resiko yang harus Naruto tanggung karena telah menggunakan jutsu perpindahan dunia.

Naruto cukup lama berbaring di atas rerumputan sambil menunggu tubuhnya baikan, tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan sesosok makhluk rubah raksasa yang bersemayam dalam dirinya sejak lahir, Kurama.

'Kurama? Oy Kurama?' batin Naruto berusaha untuk menghubungi Kurama, tapi sepertinya tidak ada jawaban. 'Kurama! Kurama! apa kau disana? Oy jawab aku!' teriaknya dalam hati. 'Jangan-jangan … Sial!' Sepertinya ia sudah tahu kenapa Kurama tak kunjung menjawab panggilannya.

Perlahan-lahan matanya berair, sedih karena ditinggal teman satu-satunya yang Naruto miliki. Jika saja Naruto tahu resikonya akan seperti ini, ia akan berpikir lagi untuk menerima tawaran dari Kurama. Dan Naruto juga sadar bahwa Kaguya yang ada dalam dirinya ikut lenyap.

Tunggu! Jika semua yang ada di dalam tubuh Naruto lenyap maka … benar dugaan Naruto, ia sekarang tidak mempunyai chakra. Naruto telah mengecek beberapa kali tetapi hasilnya sama saja, tak ada chakra dalam tubuhnya.

Pada akhirnya, Naruto hanya sendirian di dunia barunya….

"Kamu baik-baik saja?"

Naruto terkaget karena tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara seorang perempuan menanyai keadaannya. Naruto melirik ke kanan dan melihat seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang yang kira-kira berumur 25 tahunan sedang menatapnya dengan iba.

"A-aku baik-baik saja, hanya saja seluruh tu-tubuhku terasa panas," jawab Naruto tergagap, menunjukkan bagaimana kondisinya sekarang.

"Itu bukan baik-baik saja, seluruh tubuhmu terluka. Kamu harus segera dirawat. Di mana rumahmu? Aku akan mengantarkanmu," tawar wanita itu.

"Te-terima kasih atas tawarannya. Tapi aku tidak tahu di mana rumahku," bohong Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Apa kamu ingat sesuatu? Apa saja?" tanya wanita itu mulai khawatir dengan keadaan remaja di depannya.

"Aku hanya ingat namaku, kalau tak salah … hm … U-uzumaki Naruto."

"Begitu, sepertinya kamu terkena amnesia, Uzumaki-san,"

"Amnesia? Apa itu?"

"Itu adalah nama penyakit untuk hilang ingatan. Kamu harus segera diobati. Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke rumahku." Katanya sambil membangunkan tubuh Naruto.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih. A-aku bisa berdiri sendiri." Kata Naruto sambil berusaha untuk berdiri tegak.

"Sama-sama. Namaku Ruka, salam kenal." Wanita itu tersenyum. Lalu membantu Naruto untuk berjalan normal dan menuntunnya sampai ke rumah.

* * *

Bisa dibilang Naruto cukup beruntung karena ditemukan oleh Ruka dan diizinkan untuk tinggal di rumahnya. Butuh waktu 1 bulan agar Naruto sembuh total. Waktu yang sangat lama dari biasanya karena sekarang dirinya tidak mempunyai chakra dan Kurama. Naruto sekarang benar-benar manusia normal pada umunya yang tidak mempunyai kemampuan khusus apapun. Rambut dan warna kulitnya juga telah kembali seperti semula, yaitu rambut pirang dan kulit tan. Dan juga mata yang kembali berwarna biru samudra.

Setelah sembuh dari semua luka yang dideritanya, Naruto mulai mengumpulkan informasi tentang dunia baru yang ditempatinya. Ada 2 hal yang Naruto ketahui tentang dunia ini. Pertama, dunia yang Naruto tempati adalah dunia yang diselimuti air biru, dengan kata lain lautan. Di dunia ini lautan lebih mendominasi dari pada daratan.

Kedua, fakta bahwa dunia yang sekarang Naruto tinggali adalah dunia yang sedang dalam zaman bajak laut. Kebanyakan orang-orang pergi berlayar mengarungi lautan untuk menemukan harta karun legendaris yang ditinggalkan sang **Raja Bajak Laut** , nama harta karun itu adalah **One Piece**. Dikatakan bahwa One Piece adalah harta karun terbesar yang bagi siapa saja menemukannya dapat menjungkir balikan dunia. Aneh sekaligus unik menurut Naruto.

Hanya 2 hal itu yang Naruto ketahui tentang dunianya. Selanjutnya Naruto harus mengetahui lebih banyak. Tempat yang Naruto tinggali ini adalah pulau kecil yang terletak di lautan East Blue. Itu kata Ruka. Mungkin karena ini adalah pulau kecil yang jarang ada pengunjung mampir membuat segala informasi tak semuanya masuk ke pulau ini.

Naruto harus pergi berlayar untuk sementara waktu guna mengumpulkan informasi-informasi. Mengetahui dunia ini adalah hal yang wajib bagi Naruto sebagai pendatang baru. Setelah itu ia bebas mau melakukan apapun dan menjadi siapapun. Yang harus diingat bahwa Naruto sudah tak peduli dengan kedamaian. Ia tidak mau jadi orang yang memperjuangkan kedamaian seperti dulu.

2 bulan kemudian Naruto mulai menyiapkan keberangkatannya. Beruntung Ruka mempunyai perahu cukup besar dari peninggalan ayahnya yang seorang nelayan, jadi Naruto tak pusing memikirkan bagaimana mendapat perahu untuk dirinya pergi berlayar.

"Terima kasih Ruka-san," kata Naruto. Kini ia sedang berada di pelabuhan bersiap untuk pergi berlayar.

"Sama-sama Naruto-kun. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Semoga saja dengan pelayaranmu ini kamu mendapatkan ingatanmu kembali," balas Ruka sambil tersenyum, berusaha untuk menutupi kesedihannya karena hendak ditinggalkan oleh lelaki yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik juga Kakak," kata Naruto sambil memeluk Ruka.

Ruka yang tiba-tiba dipeluk pun kaget dan tak bisa menahan lebih lama kesedihannya. Ia balas memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

"Aku janji akan pulang lagi ke sini setelah ingatanku kembali." Kata Naruto sambil melepaskan pelukannya. 'Maaf Kakak, sampai saat ini aku hanya dapat berbohong. Jika saatnya tiba aku akan menceritakan semua kebenarannya.' Batin Naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa." Katanya lalu menaiki perahu pemberian dari Ruka.

"Hati-hati Naruto-kun!"

Naruto mulai mengembangkan layar. Ia sudah tahu bagaimana caranya mengemudikan perahu. Berbekal pengalamannya dahulu saat pergi bersama 'mantan' temannya untuk menjalankan misi rahasia yang mengharuskannya pergi ke lautan dan pelajaran sederhana tentang arah angin serta kompas dari kakaknya.

Angin bertiup kencang membuat perahu yang Naruto naiki pergi meninggalkan pelabuhan. Beberapa menit kemudian Ruka pergi dari pelabuhan setelah perahu Naruto hilang dari pandangannya.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **AN:** Untuk _chapter_ ini Naruto berumur 19 tahun. Penampilannya sama seperti di _**Movie The Last**_ dengan pengecualian tidak ada ikat kepala Konoha. Untuk alur ceritanya saya samakan seperti _canon-_ nya dan akan sedikit diubah karena bagaimanapun Naruto harus mendapatkan peran penting dalam kejadian-kejadian yang akan datang.

Naruto akan bergabung dengan kelompok Bajak Laut Topi Jerami.

Dan soal kekuatan Naruto? Buah Iblis? Atau kekuatan asli (Dari dirinya sendiri, tanpa ada kekuatan dari luar)?

Terima kasih yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca. Mohon _review_ -nya ya.

 **Indra Kusuma**


	2. Gadis Orange itu Namanya Nami! Pencuri?

[Arc I: Romance Dawn]

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

" **Gadis Orange itu Namanya Nami! Seorang Pencuri?"**

* * *

Sudah 1 tahun lamanya Naruto berlayar mengarungi lautan East Blue. Banyak hal yang Naruto ketahui. Ia sekarang berumur 20 tahun dengan rambut pirang yang mulai tumbuh panjang. Penampilannya juga berbeda dari sebelumnya. Naruto sudah tidak memakai sandal ninja, melainkan memakai sepatu hitam polos. Ia memakai kemeja lengan pendek berwarna putih yang kerahnya berwarna hitam dan memakai celana panjang berwarna hitam juga. Sentuhan terakhirnya Naruto memakai jubah panjang berwarna putih yang ia curi dari markas cabang **Angkatan Laut** tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun. Jika dilihat dari pundaknya sepertinya Naruto mencuri jubah yang berpangkat Kapten. Naruto sedikit mengubah penampilan jubahnya dengan menghapus kata **KEADILAN** yang berada di punggungnya.

Saat ini Naruto sedang berada di perahu kecil miliknya sambil membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel di pedang barunya itu. Pedang Naruto berwarna hitam dengan kedua sisinya yang tajam dan ujung yang runcing. Pedang yang Naruto miliki adalah salah satu dari pedang hitam terkuat di dunia, **Elucidator** namanya.

"Huh, sudah 3 hari aku berlayar. Persediaan makanan sudah habis," gumamnya, mengartikan bahwa ia sekarang ini sedang lapar.

Naruto menyarungkan pedangnya setelah dirasa sudah bersih. Ia lalu meletakkan itu di punggungnya. Naruto berjalan ke depan, melihat lautan yang membentang luas di sekitarnya.

"Entah kenapa tapi … aku merasa bebas, jauh lebih bebas dari sebelumnya," kata Naruto mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Yang ia katakan memang benar. Sedari dulu Naruto selalu merasa kurang bebas, terutama di dunia tempat lahirnya dulu. Kini Naruto sekarang menjadi pengembara, tidak terikat hukum dan kewajiban apapun.

Lama Naruto memandang laut sampai akhirnya ia melihat sebuah kapal di depannya. Kapal yang kecil di pandangannya, tapi Naruto tahu bahwa itu hanya efek jarak yang jauh. Sebenarnya kapal yang Naruto lihat sangat besar.

"Sebaiknya aku mendekati kapal itu." Katanya lalu mengambil dayung dan mendayung perahunya agar lebih cepat sampai. Jika mengandalkan kecepatan angin maka akan lama sampainya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama Naruto sampai di kapal besar itu, ia mendayung dengan sangat cepat. Naruto lalu menaiki kapal besar itu dan memandangnya cukup lama setelah mengaitkan tali perahunya ke tiang kapal. Jubah serta pedangnya ia simpan di dalam perahu.

"Hmm, sepertinya ini kapal restoran. Sudah cukup lama aku tidak melihat kapal sebesar ini. Bagaimana jika aku menjarahnya ya?" gumamnya yang memiliki niatan tidak baik.

Selama ini kepribadian Naruto telah berubah, selama perjalanannya ia selalu menjarah apapun yang ada di depannya seperti Bajak Laut, Angkatan Laut, sampai Keluarga Bangsawan di Kerajaan-Kerajaan yang pernah Naruto singgahi. Tentunya aksinya itu tidak diketahui oleh siapapun.

"Ah … lebih baik aku makan dulu." Kata Naruto lalu masuk ke kapal besar itu.

Naruto tak perlu khawatir soal biaya makanan yang ia makan, ada segudang harta yang ia kumpulkan selama ini di perahunya. Jika ditotalkan jumlahnya mencapai 200.000.000 Berry. Berry? Yap itu adalah nama mata uang di dunia barunya. Berbeda dengan dunia asalnya yang bermata uangkan Ryo.

Lantunan lagu dansa langsung ia dengar ketika memasuki ruang tengah. Suasananya ramai penuh pengunjung yang kelihatannya berasal dari keluarga kaya. Dekorasi-dekorasinya pun dibuat dengan sangat mewah khas pesta-pesta besar.

Jika suasananya seperti ini Naruto jadi ingin berdansa dengan seorang wanita. Ah tapi ia tahan dulu sampai perutnya kenyang. Naruto lalu duduk di kursi yang kosong, tak lama kemudian ada seorang wanita berseragam menghampirinya.

"Selamat datang di restoran kami, anda mau pesan apa?" tanyanya sambil menyerahkan buku menu ke Naruto.

"Aku pesan ramen miso super pedas 2 dan minumannya Café Cappuccino." Pesan Naruto sambil menyerahkan kembali buku menunya. Ia tersenyum ramah membuat pelayan di depannya bersemu merah melihat ketampanan Naruto.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Pelayan itu segera bergegas ke belakang untuk menyampaikan pesanan Naruto ke para koki.

5 menit kemudian pelayan tadi kembali dengan membawa pesanan Naruto. Ia mempersilahkan tamunya untuk makan lalu kembali bekerja sebagai pelayan restoran ini. Naruto memakan pesanannya dengan santai, tak seperti dulu yang sangat cepat. Ia sadar sekarang dirinya sudah dewasa dan harus membuang kebiasaan buruknya dulu.

10 menit kemudian Naruto selesai makan lalu mengambil uang di sakunya dan diletakkan di meja sebagai bayaran atas makanan yang enak itu. Naruto lalu melihat ke segala arah untuk mencari perempuan yang mau diajak berdansa olehnya. Kebiasaan berdansanya itu telah Naruto miliki sejak ia singgah di salah satu kerajaan yang tiap malamnya selalu ada pesta dansa.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto melihat seorang gadis remaja berambut _orange_ pendek sedang memakai gaun putih menatap lautan dari balik jendela besar sendirian. Naruto lalu bergegas menghampirinya. Sepertinya ia sudah menentukan siapa wanita yang ingin diajaknya berdansa.

"Ada pusaran air di dekat kapal, bagaimana ini?"

"Ya, tak perlu khawatir. Pusaran air seperti itu tak akan berpengaruh pada kapal ini."

Sayup-sayup Naruto mendengar pembicaraan antara pengunjung dan kapten kapal ini. Ada pusaran air? Ah bodo amat. Hal itu tidak berpengaruh pada Naruto.

Naruto memanggil gadis pilihannya setelah berada dekat di belakangnya. "Nona,"

Merasa dipanggil, gadis _orange_ itu menoleh, "Hm?"

"Maukah kau menemaniku berdansa?" ajak Naruto dengan sopan.

Gadis itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum, mengartikan bahwa ia menerima ajakan Naruto untuk berdansa.

Naruto membawanya ke tengah ruangan, berdansa bersama mengikuti lantunan lagu yang romantis. Mereka sama-sama tersenyum, gerakannya pun kompak dan saling memberi tantangan masing-masing dalam hal adu dansa. Naruto tersenyum senang, baru kali ini ia benar-benar menikmati dansa.

"Nona pandai juga berdansa," puji Naruto sambil terus melakukan gerakan dansanya.

"Ah anda juga pandai berdansa," yang dipuji balik memuji.

"Ngomong-ngomong namaku Naruto, salam kenal nona cantik."

"Namaku Nami, salam kenal juga."

30 menit mereka melakukan dansa bersama. Naruto merasa sudah cukup dan pamit untuk pergi pada Nami. Naruto bilang jika mereka bertemu kembali maka ia akan mengajaknya berdansa. Tak ada penolakan yang ditunjukkan Nami, ia juga akan senang kalau dansa bersama Naruto lagi.

Sekarang Naruto berencana untuk pergi melanjutkan pelayarannya lagi dengan 'kapal baru' yang sebentar lagi ia akan miliki, oh lebih tepatnya yang akan ia jarah. Tapi sebelum itu Naruto ingin berkeliling kapal sebentar.

* * *

Di bagian atas kapal, terlihat 2 orang pelaut sedang memandang ke bawah, atau lebih tepatnya memandang pusaran air yang cukup besar. Mereka terkagum-kagum.

"Hebatnya …,"

 _Dukh!_

Mereka berdua terkejut mendengar suara benda yang bertabrakan dengan kapal. Mereka lalu melihat ke bawah dan menemukan sebuah tong berukuran cukup besar mengapung di dekat kapal.

Salah satu dari kedua orang itu yang berperawakan gendut dan berkulit coklat tersenyum senang. Di pikirannya mungkin tong itu berisi harta karun. Ia lalu mengambil pengait besi di gudang dan kembali setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia cari.

Laki-laki itu mencoba untuk melempar pengaitnya,

 _Syut!_

 _Cbuur!_

Namun meleset dari target.

Melemparkannya lagi … meleset lagi.

"Heeh … meleset lagi. Hehehehe _batter out._ " Ejek rekannya yang sedari tadi terus bersama dirinya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di bawah sana?" sahut seseorang yang berada di _Crow's Net_ , tempat untuk mengawasi daerah sekitar dari atas. "Dasar tak berguna." Lanjutnya dengan senyum mengejek.

Senyum itu tak bertahan lama ketika ia merasakan ada kehadiran kapal lain dari balik pulau kecil yang tidak jauh dari kapal.

Kembali ke dua sekawan yang masih mencoba untuk memancing tong. Sepertinya mereka telah mendapatkan tong itu. Mereka sekarang sedang menarik tong yang kelihatannya berat.

"Tong ini benar-benar berat,"

"Tong ini pasti berisi _wine._ "

"Kita mendapatkan tangkapan besar." Ucapnya dengan bahagia setelah berhasil mengangkat tong itu ke atas kapal.

"Hehehehe, ayo kita bawa masuk."

Berbeda dengan 2 orang yang sedang senang karena mendapatkan sesuatu, pelaut yang berada di _Crow's Net_ justru sebaliknya. Ia kelihatan pucat dan keringat dingin mengalir deras di wajahnya. Jika diperhatikan lebih dalam, pelaut itu terlihat pucat karena melihat sebuah kapal dari balik pulau kecil tadi. Kapal yang ia lihat berwarna _pink_ dengan bagian depan dihiasi patung kepala bebek serta bendera bajak laut hitam bergambar tengkorak yang di tengahnya terdapat gambar _love_ berkibar bebas di tiang kapal. Bagaimanapun rupanya, jelas itu adalah kapal bajak laut, dan kehadiran mereka merupakan sebuah bencana.

"ADA BAHAYA DARI ARAH KANAN! ADA LAMBANG BAJAK LAUT DI ATAS TIANG KAPAL MEREKA! ITU KAPAL BAJAK LAUT!" Teriaknya memperingati seluruh rekan pelautnya.

"Musuh menyerang!" teriak panik kedua pelaut yang tadi mendapatkan tangkapan besar berupa sebuah tong yang berat. Mereka sontak lari kocar-kacir dan membiarkan tong itu jatuh ke lantai.

 _DOAR! DOAR! DOAR!_

3 buah meriam ditembakkan oleh kapal bajak laut, mengarah langsung pada kapal restoran.

 _DUAR! DUAR! DUAR!_

Tidak ada satupun dari ketiga meriam itu yang mengenai langsung ke kapal. Meriam itu meledak di laut dekat dengan kapal yang mengakibatkan goncangan besar. Semua orang panik, spontan berteriak.

"Kapten! Ada bajak laut!" Lapor 2 orang pelaut yang sontak membuat sang kapten terkejut.

"Apa?!"

 _Gruuur!_

Kembali, goncangan besar terjadi di kapal.

"Semuanya, tetap tenang! Tolong tetap tenang! Berhati-hatilah dan ikuti intruksi dariku!" Teriak sang kapten yang dihiraukan oleh seluruh pengunjung.

Para pengunjung berusaha untuk lari keluar dari ruang utama. Mungkin mereka berniat untuk meninggalkan kapal. Namun, ada 2 orang yang tak terpengaruh dengan kehadiran bajak laut. Mereka adalah perempuan berambut _orange_ pendek dan laki-laki merambut pirang. Tanpa disadari, mereka tersenyum bersama, di tempat yang berbeda.

Beralih ke kapal bajak laut. Sang kapten nampaknya memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk terus menyerang.

"TEMBAK!"

 _DOAR! DOAR! DOAR!_

Lagi, 3 buah meriam melesat cepat menuju targetnya. Salah satu meriam mengenai bagian depan kapal restoran itu.

"Coby!" panggil sang kapten bajak laut dengan suara serak meskipun ia seorang perempuan.

"Y-ya?" sahut seorang bocah merambut _pink_ memakai kacamata bulat dengan ketakutan.

"Siapa wanita tercantik di lautan ini?"

"Me-mengenai itu, tentu saja wanita tercantik di lautan ini adalah Kapten kapal ini, Nyonya Alivida." Jawabnya gugup sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

Alvida menyeringai senang dan tertawa. "Kata-kata yang bagus."

"Terima kasih banyak." Kata Coby.

"Nyonya Alvida, sudah lama sekali 'kan?" tanya salah satu anak buah Alvida.

"Tentu saja. Sekarang serang kapal itu!" perintah Alvida yang dijawab sorakan penuh semangat dari krunya.

 _DOAR!_

1 buah meriam ditembakkan. Kali ini mengenai tiang utama kapal restoran itu sehingga tidak dapat melaju untuk kabur. Pengunjung semakin panik. Tong yang tadi sempat ditangkap oleh 2 pelaut menggelinding ke bawah menuju dek kapal. Nami berlari keluar dan melihat ke sampingnya. Ternyata kapal bajak laut sudah berada di samping. Nami yang kaget berlari secepat mungkin ke dalam kapal lagi. Nampaknya ia tepat waktu karena tidak ada 1 orang pun dari bajak laut yang melihat dirinya.

Para kru bajak laut melemparkan tali pengait, berusaha untuk menaiki kapal yang menjadi incaran mereka.

"Kalian semua tunjukkan pada mereka kekuatan Alvida dari kelompok Bajak Laut **Gada Besi**!" perintah Alvida sambil mengangkat senjata besinya.

"Huaaa!"

"Heaah!"

Teriak semangat para anak buah Alvida sambil menaiki kapal buruan dengan tali kecuali Coby yang terlihat ketakutan.

"Coby!" Teriak Alvida. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"A-aku tidak bisa me-melakukannya …." Kata Coby ketakutan.

"Hah? Kau berani membantah perintahku?" tanya Alvida sambil mendekati Coby.

Coby pun dibuat semakin ketakutan. "La-lakukan apapun tapi jangan pukul aku dengan gada besi itu."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak cepat pergi!"

Alvida menendang keras Coby yang membuatnya terbang dan mendarat di kapal buruan dengan wajah mencium lantai. Ia mengelus wajahnya sambil meringis kesakitan. Tak lama kemudian Coby mendengar suara teriakan, ia hafal siapa pemilik suara teriakan itu. Coby melihat ke atas dan menemukan Alvida yang bersiap menghantam Coby dengan gada besinya.

 _Brak!_

Coby berhasil menghindar dengan caya menunduk yang membuat Alvida menghantam tembok belakang Coby.

Di dek kapal lebih tepatnya ruang utama kapal. Para kru dari Bajak Laut Gada Besi sedang menahan para pengunjung agar tidak bisa kabur. Mereka semua menyeringai senang. Salah satu kru yang memakai baju kuning mulai berbicara sambil tertawa,

"Hehehe, kami tak akan membunuh kalian semua. Tapi kami akan membawa benda berharga yang kalian miliki,"

"Bagi siapapun yang mencoba melawan, akan kami akan lemparkan ke laut." Sambung Alvida yang datang mendekati para anak buahnya.

Saat para Bajak Laut tertawa senang dan para pengunjung berteriak ketakutan, Nami yang bersembunyi disuatu tempat sambil melihat pemandangan itu tersenyum. Ia lalu melepas gaunnya, menampilkan penampilan ala seorang pencuri. Tujuan Nami sekarang adalah kapal bajak laut.

* * *

"Kapal yang lumayan besar," komen Naruto yang duduk di patung kepala bebek.

Jubah dan pedangnya sudah ia kenakan di punggungnya. Naruto berniat untuk mengambil alih kapal Alvida. Niat sebelumnya adalah mengambil alih kapal restoran tapi tak jadi karena melihat kerusakan kapal yang cukup parah dan tidak adanya meriam.

Naruto menyeringai tipis, "Ada sekitar 15 Bajak Laut yang masih berdiam diri di kapal. Mungkin mereka disuruh oleh Kaptennya untuk berjaga," gumam Naruto yang merasakan banyak kehadiran di kapal bajak laut ini.

"Lumayan untuk pemanasan." Naruto mencabut pedang dari sarungnya. Sedetik kemudian ia menghilang.

Tak lama setelah Naruto hilang, Nami sampai di kapal dengan cara meluncur di tali yang tadi dilempar oleh para bajak laut. Nami mengendap-endap sambil melirik ke sana-sini. Ia lalu mendekati pintu menuju dek kapal. Setelah situasi dirasa aman, Nami perlahan-lahan membuka pintu. Namun belum sejengkalpun terbuka, pintu itu telah lebih dulu dibuka lebar oleh anak buah Alvida yang berpakaian ala _Viking_ , membuat Nami ketakutan.

"Hm? Siapa kau? Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya." Kata anak buah Alvida itu yang menyadari kehadiran Nami di sampingnya.

Nami dibuat gugup dan ketakutan. Anak buah Alvida semakin mendekati Nami.

 _Duagh!_

Tanpa ada peringatan sebelumnya, anak buah Alvida itu tumbang dengan kedua tangan memegangi kepunyaannya. Nami tersenyum tipis setelah berhasil menendang bagian pribadi milik anak buah Alvida itu. Ia lalu segera masuk ke dalam dek kapal.

"Saatnya menguras habis harta. Hehehehe …."

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **AN:** Untuk kemeja yang dipakai Naruto, bayangin aja pakaian _character_ Esdeath di Akame Ga Kill. Tapi ini versi laki-lakinya.

Terimaksih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk kalian yang sudah me- _review_ , _fav,_ dan _follow_ di _chapter_ 1\. Jangan lupa _review_ _chapter_ 2 ya ….

 **Indra Kusuma**


	3. Orang Yang Akan Menjadi Raja Bajak Laut!

[Arc I: Romance Dawn]

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3**_

" **Orang Yang Akan Menjadi Raja Bajak Laut!"**

* * *

Coby, bocah berambut merah muda itu terlihat sedang membawa tong besar. Entah apa isinya. Tapi yang pasti tong berat, terlihat di wajah Coby keringat mengucur di mana-mana. Saat mendekati pintu di depannya, muncul 3 orang bajak laut yang langsung memasang tampang sangar pada Coby.

"Hei, kau bocah pengecut! Apakah kau mencoba bersembunyi dan tak melakukan apapun lagi?" tanya salah satu dari 3 bajak laut itu yang berbadan besar.

"I-itu tidak benar," Coby terlihat ketakutan. "Aku sedang mencoba mengeluarkan tong besar berisi _wine_ ini."

"Hehehe, kami akan membantu meringankan pekerjaanmu."

"Dan kami juga sedang kehausan." Timpal bajak laut yang memiliki tubuh paling tinggi.

"Jangan lakukan! Jika Alvida-sama mengetahuinya kalian akan dibunuh!" cegah Coby.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika kau menutup mulutmu, benarkan Coby?" ancam bajak laut lain yang memiliki tato di mata kanannya.

"Y-ya … itu benar sekali."

Bajak laut yang memiliki tubuh paling besar mengangkat tong itu agar posisinya jadi berdiri. "Berat juga tong ini," komentarnya.

"Aku sudah tak sabar lagi."

"Tak perlu terburu-buru. Aku akan mencoba membuka paksa tong ini."

Bajak laut berbadan besar itu melemaskan jari-jemarinya, bersiap untuk meninju tong di depannya. Dia berteriak lantang, tinjunya sudah hampir mengenai target. Kejadian tak terduga terjadi, seseorang keluar dari tong itu. Tangannya direntangkan ke atas sehingga mengenai dagu bajak laut yang tadi hendak menghancurkan tong.

"HUAA! TIDUR YANG NYENYAK!" teriak orang yang keluar dari tong itu. Seorang laki-laki.

Laki-laki itu tiba-tiba menatap heran orang yang tergeletak di lantai. "Hm … ada apa dengannya?" bingungnya. Dia lalu menatap 2 orang bajak laut lainnya yang menatap dirinya dengan kaget. "Kalian siapa?" tanya laki-laki itu polos.

"KAU SENDIRI SIAPA?"

"Dia bisa sakit jika tiduran di lantai seperti itu." Sarannya yang tak sadar itu karena ulahnya sendiri. Laki-laki itu berjalan keluar dari tong.

"ITU KARENA ULAHMU!"

Bajak laut bertato di matanya sudah kesal, dia mengacungkan pedang tepat di hadapan wajah laki-laki yang telah menumbangkan rekannya. Laki-laki yang ditodong oleh pedang hanya menatap benda tajam di depannya dengan bingung. Tak ada rasa takut yang terpancar di kedua matanya.

"Kurang ajar kau! Apa kau tak tahu sekarang kau sedang berhadapan dengan bajak laut?!" kesal bajak laut yang menodong laki-laki itu.

"Haa~ aku lapar-"

"DENGARKAN SAAT ORANG SEDANG BERBICARA!"

"Bocah kurang ajar! Matilah kau!"

Laki-laki yang memakai topi jerami itu menatap 2 orang bajak laut yang sedang melayangkan pedang ke arahnya dengan pandangan bingung. Entah apa yang terjadi, pedang kedua bajak laut itu patah. Sepertinya sebuah pedang masih tak mampu mengalahkan laki-laki topi jerami misterius itu.

Coby hanya menutup mata ketakutan. Dia berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk sekedar melihat apa yang terjadi. Coby melihat laki-laki misterius itu masih berdiri tegap, sedangkan kedua bajak laut sudah berlutut ketakutan dengan tangan gemetaran memegang pedang yang telah patah.

"Apa yang barusan kalian lakukan?" bingung laki-laki topi jerami.

"Si-siapa kau?" tanya ketakutan bajak laut itu.

"Aku? Aku adalah Monkey D. Luffy, salam kenal." Laki-laki misterius itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan cengiran.

"Huaaa!"

Kedua bajak laut hanya lari terbirit-birit sambil menyeret rekannya yang telah pingsan. Luffy hanya melihat itu dengan kebingungan. Sedangkan dengan Coby masih terdiam takjub. Dia tidak bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi.

"Apa yang barusan terjadi?" gumamnya gemetaran.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" kali ini Luffy yang menggumam kebingungan.

Coby yang baru sadar akan situasi sekarang langsung mendekati Luffy dengan terburu-buru, seperti sedang dikejar oleh monster. Wajahnya menunjukkan ketakutan. "Cepat larilah! Jika mereka kembali lagi, kau akan dibunuh oleh kapten mereka!" Coby memperingati Luffy.

Luffy hanya tertawa renyah. Dia sama sekali tidak takut dengan perkataan anak kecil di belakangnya. "Yang lebih penting sekarang aku lapar." Katanya mengungkapkan isi pikirannya.

"Kenapa kau bisa setenang itu?" tanya Coby heran dengan sifat yang dimiliki Luffy. "Mereka memiliki banyak bajak laut di dek kapal."

Luffy menghiraukan perkataan Coby. Samar-samar ia mencium bau makanan. Luffy mengikuti arah bau itu. Coby bersusah payah mencegah remaja bertopi jerami yang sudah unjuk kekuatan tadi –menurutnya. Dia menyeret tangan Luffy dengan kuat. Namun sekuat-kuatnya tenaga Coby masih kalah oleh kekuatan Luffy. Yang akhirnya terjadi adalah Luffy yang terlihat menyeret Coby menuju suatu ruangan seperti gudang.

"Jangan pergi ke sana!" kata Coby.

"Wohoaaa! Ada banyak makanan!" kata Luffy semangat yang sudah masuk ke gudang tempat menyimpan bahan makanan. Dia sangat senang, terlihat jelas di raut wajahnya. Luffy mencari makanan yang dapat ia makan langsung.

"Mereka mungkin tak akan menemukan kita di sini." Gumam Coby sambil menutup pintu gudang. Setelah dirasa aman, Coby memandang Luffy yang terlihat masih kegirangan karena menemukan makanan.

"Mana yang harus kumakan duluan? Yang di kotak ini, kah? Oh, tentu saja! Sepertinya enak~." Luffy berbicara sendiri sambil mengambil 2 buah apel lalu dimakan. "Hmm … apel ini enak. Apakah ini kapal bajak laut?" tanya Luffy disela-sela makannya.

"Tidak, ini bukan kapal bajak laut. Sekarang kapal ini diserang oleh Alvida-sama." Jawab Coby yang berdiri tepat di belakang Luffy.

"Itu tidak masalah. Apa di kapal ini ada sekoci? Atau perahu?"

"Seharusnya ada, tapi …,"

"Kapalku terjebak oleh pusaran air laut."

"A-apa!? Seharusnya Luffy-san mati. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Luffy-san masuk ke tong itu dan mengapung di laut?" tanya Coby yang penasaran.

Luffy menatap Coby sambil tersenyum cerah. "Aku akan menjadi Raja Bajak Laut!"

"Ra-Ra-Raja Bajak Laut?!" kata Coby dengan wajah yang sudah dibanjiri keringat dingin. Kedua matanya membulat tanda Coby terkaget.

"Ya."

"Apa kau serius?"

"Tentu saja."

"Jadi Luffy-san adalah seorang bajak laut?"

"Ya."

"Di mana teman-temanmu?"

"Belum punya, aku akan segera mencarinya mulai sekarang."

Perkataan Luffy yang terlewat tenang dan biasa saja membuat Coby semakin kaget. Tubuhnya membeku entah kenapa. Luffy yang melihat anak kecil berambut _pink_ itu mulai heran karena sejak tadi dia tidak bergerak. Luffy menggerakkan tangannya di depan wajah Coby. Tapi tak mendapatkan hasil.

"Raja Bajak Laut adalah seseorang yang memiliki segalanya di dunia ini! kekayaan, ketenaran, dan kekuatan menyatu dalam tubuh satu orang. Itu artinya kau akan mencari ONE PIECE!" teriak Coby seperti seseorang yang kesabarannya habis.

"Ya."

Dan Luffy hanya membalas Coby dengan biasa saja.

* * *

Di kapal sebelah, tepatnya di dalam dek kapal bajak laut Alvida, Naruto terlihat bertarung dengan beberapa bajak laut. Cukup mudah untuk melumpuhkan mereka semua. Naruto dapat menghabisi 5 bajak laut tanpa menguras banyak tenaga. Sebenarnya Naruto ke sini bukan tanpa alasan, niat pertamanya ingin menjarah kapal digantikan dengan niat melumpuhkan 1 armada bajak laut.

"Dasar kumpulan orang bodoh," gumam Naruto yang melihat 5 tubuh tergeletak tak berdaya di depannya.

"Si-siapa kau sebenarnya?" rupanya ada 1 bajak laut yang masih sanggup mengeluarkan suara.

"Aku? Bukan siapa-siapa. Aku hanya Malaikat Maut bagi bajak laut Gada Besi." Jawab Naruto dingin lalu menendang wajah bajak laut itu sampai pingsan.

Naruto melihat ke sekelilingnya. Tak ada apapun yang dinilai berharga. Dia sudah menduga itu, mana mungkin bajak laut kecil seperti mereka memiliki sesuatu yang berharga di dalam kapal selain beberapa harta karun yang telah dikumpulkan. "Cih, aku buang-buang waktu di sini."

5 menit berlalu tanpa terasa, samar-samar Naruto mendengar keributan di atas kapal. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang sedang terjadi, dan Naruto yakin sesuatu itu adalah pertempuran. Naruto menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya, "Sepertinya menarik. Mungkin aku akan ikut serta dengan mereka."

Saat Naruto hendak pergi, sesuatu membuatnya berhenti. Naruto melihat seseorang masuk ke dalam dek kapal. Orang itu memiliki wajah sangar yang menakutkan. Cukup untuk membuat anak kecil menangis hanya dengan melihat wajahnya saja.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap anak buahku?" katanya yang melihat tubuh anak buahnya tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Kau sendiri siapa?" tanya balik Naruto dengan pandangan dingin.

"Aku adalah Wakil Kapten bajak laut Gada Besi. Kau tak perlu tahu namaku, karena kau sebentar lagi akan mati!" kata orang itu yang merupakan wakil kapten. Dia menyerang Naruto dengan pedang di tangannya.

Naruto menghilang, lalu muncul tiba-tiba di depan musuhnya dengan jari telunjuk kanan teracung pada dada kiri musuh, tempat jantung berada.

 **Shigan**

 _Jleeb!_

Sebuah serangan sederhana namun mematikan. Hanya butuh 1 jari untuk mencabut nyawa. _Shigan_ , adalah teknik yang Naruto kuasai sebagai senjata untuk membunuh paling efektif. Shigan memiliki kekuatan rusak yang hampir sama seperti sebuah pistol. Singkatnya, shigan adalah pistol tangan.

"Kau benar. Aku tak perlu mengetahui namamu karena percuma, ingatan orang rendahan sepertimu tak akan bertahan lama di otakku."

Setelah perkataannya, Naruto menghilang bagaikan angin yang bertiup.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 _Well, chapter_ ini pendek! Maaf karena aku kehabisan ide. Nikmati saja apa yang ada.

Mungkin kalian sudah bosan membaca kalimat ini tapi … akan selalu saya katakan, _'Jangan lupa review yang banyak ya!'_

 **Indra Kusuma**


End file.
